Challenge: friendly Rivalry: grasping the Unknown
by Wicked.A
Summary: A challenge to write a story in which Naruto rivalry is more like asta and yuno from black clover: friendly. And in which they are both hard workers that will tstrive to archive their goals no matter what they have to sacrifice while never giving up.


This is a challenge for Naruto where Naruto and Sasuke have a friendly rivalry like asta and yuno from black clover instead of hurling insults and screaming at one another...

The rules are

1.even IF Sasuke gets yunos easy going personality when/if Naruto starts FAR surpassing him he will still have a inferiority complex but he will try to rationalize it (oh Naruto was born with genetics and circumstances that allowed for near infinite Chakra this has nothing to do with talent or training nor can it be replicated (subconscious thought: but what if I get orochimaru to seal a bijuu in me he should have those resources and he did offer me the power to defeat itachi?) so I should not feel jealous... Maybe I should change my mind and have him help me with itachi? Not directly of course but an endlos see of shadow clones transformed into me as to make his Mangekyou usless and even the odds?

2.Naruto has the Canon birth circumstances and astas work ethic meaning that while you can still give him natural bad Chakra control (and you can even make him an idiot to make him not to op) he should realise that he has huge chakra reserves and make as much use of them as possible (I am thinking along the lines of chakra arms like he has in chakra mode just in blue or even a blue chakra mode or have him use shadow clones more strategically than In Canon) he should also be physically strong through training (not asta or Lee level but he should be capable of overwhelming Lee with just 300 shadow clones at most)

And he should use the shadow clones to learn whatever he can while he works on his muscles if he learns that jutsu.

3.If Sasuke gets a cursed seal he learns to control its power while ignoring the pain before the end of the chunin exams.

4.Naruto should be no genius but when it comes to fighting he should be capable of reading an opponents moves after a short time (especially if he uses shadow clones if he uses sage mode he will be capable of telling the hand to hand fighting style of his opponents at a glance)

5\. Naruto wants to become hokage for acknowledgement and geniunly believes that he can only get acknowledged by becoming hokage and sasuke wants to surpass itachi and after the massacre (which should still happen maybe even earlier if the elders find Sasuke and Naruto being friends suspicious(though you can let mikoto survive but only with a 9 year coma so that she won't wake up before the end of the chunin exams or you can make tsunade when she comes back wake her up) he wants to become strong enough to defeat him without killing him on his own(Naruto can be made an exception to this) so he can find out the truth for himself because testing his strength is a stupid excuse,

If he find out the truth he will expose it and call for the deaths of the masked man and the elders while trying to clear itachi name (what happens to itachi you can decide but if he survives he will try to stop any reveal of the truth to honor shisuis dying wish)

6.(this one is important)because power is necessary for both of their dreams they will be tempted if say orochimaru or the kyuubi offers it (wherever they fall to temptation is for you to decide but the feeling of temptation should be a constant to both of them) they are also not alive enough to take their eyes of an opponent so no opponent begging for mercymercy only to suddenly land a hit.

7.(this one is very important to me) while I do not discriminate against homo sexuals and you can even write gay couples Naruto and Sasuke should both be straight I don't really care if you make Sasuke born as a girl and make them fall in love but no homo Naruto or Sasuke!

(did that sound homophobic?)

8.Naruto should not easily be poisened or get sick.

9\. Neither Naruto or Sasuke should be idealistic they are shinobi and will kill if they see no other way and both wants what they never had both want acknowledgment even if Sasuke wants his father's and later Sasuke wants the truth from itachi though he can still be an avenger the truth will be his main objective.

10\. Naruto won't be satisfied with only a few people acknowledging him even if they become they become more important to him than his live he will always strife for any Form of acknowledgment even when he has it

(though I have nothing against an angsty Naruto that has become infamous and in a reverse of his earlier self searches for a way to erase everyone's memories of him.

11\. If the get six path senjutsu like they did against Madara in Canon they can not just get it from hagoromo like some people believe...

Naruto needs to have chakra from all 9 tailed beast and senjutsu (though if has worked his entire life on chakra control just having clashed with all of the 9 bijuu chakra and senjutsu as well as an juubi jichuriki will have the same effect.

Sasuke needs ems and Hashirama cells (or Narutos DNA) AND be on the verge of death for his rinnegan.

12\. The uchias in itachis flashback against kabuto that use izanagi all came from senju and Uchiha parents and to use izanagi you need senju and Uchiha blood

13.ems can only be obtained by combining 2 eyes of siblings into a single eyeball via medical ninjutsu so no eye swapping ems unless they only have one eye each.

14\. Pm me or leave a comment if you decide to write this challenge so that I can read it.


End file.
